The House Of Winchester: Heaven Forbid
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Two brothers now on opposite sides, a father who’s lost his faith, a demon on a crusade, a Witch with the wrong idea and one battle ground worth fighting for ‘Welcome To Sunnydale’ supernatural crossovers Xander & Dean Evil Sam
1. The sounds of silence can kill

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Heaven Forbid

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean Sam & Yellow Eyed Demon

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, bring the dead back to life

**Series: **The House Of Winchester

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Two brothers now on opposite sides, a father who's lost his faith, a demon on a crusade, a Witch with the wrong idea and one battle ground worth fighting for 'Welcome To Sunnydale'

**Chapter Summery: **It all starts here

**Authors Note:**

**This is the second part of my seires PLEASE READ PART ONE: Born under a bad sign.**

**The House Of Winchester: ****Heaven Forbid **

The sounds of silence can kill

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Sunnydale, where we lay our scene,  
From an ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take up the fight;_

_(Adapted from __Shakespeare's__ Romeo & __Juliet__) _

The group was silent, well what was left of it. The battle may have been over but the war had only just started, it had been three weeks since Sam had gone over to the other side. As quickly as they had appeared in Sunnydale Sam and old Yellow Eyes had disappeared,

Then it started.

Three days later they had received word that the Roadhouse was inflames and Ellen and Jo were heading their way. Then one by one Bobby received word that hunters were falling and they all knew whom too, Dean still couldn't believe it.

'_Sammy of all people gone bad?__'_thought Dean as he slugged his beer.

There was no denying now that the world was fucked!

When Sam had gotten between Dean and The Yellow eyed demon Dean knew it was game over. Even though they'd left without incident seeing the 'Yellow Eyed Demon' leave with Sam had hurt the most.

Dean looked up from his slump and looked over his Hunters in arms so to speak, Bobby was nursing a beer and an equally as broken wrist and black eye, Jo was being fussed over by Ellen who had been stitched up by Bobby not long a go, Jo was mostly cut up but fine no the less but unfortunately there had been casualties just like any war.

Ash had died in the fire at the Roadhouse; John Winchester had been out cold for over a day now and of course Sam. Dean sighed again as he looked over his fathers injured body. Walking over to bobby who handed him a weak smile and the bottle of vodka he had in hand, Dean swigged some of it before he used the rest to sterilize his wounds.

'_It's__ going to be a long night brother, I__'__m going to get you back Sammy even if I have to sell my soul to do it__'_

Thought Dean as he growled to himself as he drifted off into a drunken stupor.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Pam arrived a few days later with the news that the motel had been hit, though she brought the good news no one was killed. This brought little comfort to Xander though, Dean hit the road again, this time solo since now his brother was his prey.

Bobby had managed to track Sam down though the few Hunters left, he and Yellow Eyes had set up a nice little army not far from town.

So with a heavy heart Xander had watched Dean load up the Impala with his weapons and father's journal on the passenger seat and after a wordless goodbye he'd left saying;

"_I swear to every god Sammy I__'__m bring you home no matter what__"_

This had been no comfort for Xander, Bobby and the other felt sorry for Xander as they watched him day after day. He'd sit on the window seat of their temporary base and watch out for Dean as he'd tend to their weapons.

The whole time all involved knew something was coming, something big and bad for them.


	2. Hell’s Bells

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Heaven Forbid

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean Sam & Yellow Eyed Demon

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, bring the dead back to life

**Series: **The House of Winchester

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Two brothers now on opposite sides, a father who's lost his faith, a demon on a crusade, a Witch with the wrong idea and one battle ground worth fighting for 'Welcome To Sunnydale'

**Chapter Summery: **Dean grows balls and sort of says sorry, Buffy declares war on the Hunters in town

**Authors Note:**

Right some questions have been posed from this and the last part so here's my attempt to answer them one at a time:

**Q: How did the demon get Sam to turn? And so quickly?**

A: The how you will have to read on to find out about and the so quickly, well without revealing too much it's not been so quickly and has a whole lot to do with jess and john and a deal made with the Yellow Eyed demon after the fire.

**S: Dean going alone is crazy!!**

A: yes it is that's the point he's grieving but it's also the yellow eyed demon and Sam want.

Q: When is Xander meant to call Mary?

a: whenever he needs her and how she's coming back well that's the killer surprise but I will tell you it may not be in this one but in the next part of this series she's a big part of it. And oh boy is she pissed with John

**Hell's Bells**

Dean had been on the road for over a week solid, his minds still a stormy sea of confusion and hurt. He was so angry with Sam for giving up so easily, his father for not saving Sam and Xander for not seeing this sooner. Still growling to himself Dean pulled into a petrol station to fill up.

Dean sighed to himself as he opened his wallet to pay for his gas and inside was a photo taken by Pam of him and Xander. He was dressed in jeans, a white vest and his leather jacket and Xander who was draped over him was in his AC/DC top and jeans, both of them were sat on the hood of the Impala and were laughing.

At that moment Dean felt like shit for all he's said to Xander, sighing he paid for the gas he contemplated calling Xander and apologizing but the Chick flick moment wasn't his thing. Then it hit him a conversation they'd had over a beer the night after Dean had been dumped at the motel, Dean quickly grabbed his cell and dial.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Xander growled to himself as he offloaded the last of the weapons boxes from his Jeep and into the mansion just outside town, popping his shoulder as he did it he heard someone approach him. Without thinking he reacted and matched the intruder blow for blow.

"Nice moves kid, bit sloppy but without the training my boys had its escapable" said John Winchester with a smile as Xander helped him up off the floor, Xander just grunted.

"Should I ask how it went with your friends?" asked John as Xander shot him a dirty look.

"The blame all Hunters….not just you lot for bringing this down on the town, Buffy's on the war path. since apparently because I'm sleeping with Dean even though he's taken off on me….this means I've sided with you guy and therefore am a traitor and should I try to return home will be treated like such and hunted down." growled Xander as he carried the box inside and plonked it down by Bobby

"Don't ask" said Xander as Bobby looked up.

"I already know the Red head passed the word on before and was upset that our ward to keep them out where stronger then her magic….."Suddenly Bobby knew that Xander was no longer listening instead he was mesmerized by the radio station Bobby had been listing too.

"_I'll say this again our next request for all you saint, sinner, lover, haters and bikes out there here is AC/DC's rocking tune Back In Black and this goes out to Lexx Harris with a message from his old time hunk in the 1967 Chevy Impala. He say's he's living on a Prayer and there's no place like home.........." _

With that the familiar song started up and Xander raced over to his jackets as Bobby and John looked on.

"John sometimes I've got to love your son" said Xander as John looked confused.

"We kind of made up this code over a beer one night, it was a joke you know once you two took off how would we communicate without anyone ever knowing about us? We figured that our love of music and the radio station would be a big part of it.

AC/DC's Back in black would be Dean's way of asking me to call him, AC/DC's If you want blood would be mine and if ether of us requested Highway to hell it would mean the world was going to hell and back" said Xander with a shrug as he continued.

"But Dean being smart, he's found Sam's base." said Xander as Bobby looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"He's living on a prayer means he's at a church somewhere and of course there's no place like home is from Wizard of Oz, and that was based in…."

"Kansas" said John as it hit him.

"YES" yelled Xander happily as Bobby and John shook their heads.

"You two really were bored, next time just have sex and deal with it" laughed Bobby as John chocked and blushed.

"Oh believe me when I bring that good for nothing Winchester home I'm handcuffing him to the bed for the week" said Xander matter of faculty as he walked off leaving Bobby and John in shock.

"I told you he was a pistol, you boy will never know what hit him" laughed Pam as she kissed Bobby and headed off to see Ellen.


	3. The worst kind of betrayal

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Heaven Forbid

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean Sam & Yellow Eyed Demon

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, bring the dead back to life

**Series: **The House of Winchester

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Two brothers now on opposite sides, a father who's lost his faith, a demon on a crusade, a Witch with the wrong idea and one battle ground worth fighting for 'Welcome To Sunnydale'

**Chapter Summery: **Willow and Anya make a wish that backfires and Dean get's himself in deep shit

**Authors Note:**

The worst kind of betrayal

_I cant fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

I tell myself that I cant hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when were together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear

And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore

Xander shut off the radio but the song kept buzzing round his brain as he drove on finding himself absently humming the song, when suddenly his internal voice sounded like Dean.

'_Dude seriously __REO Speedwagon? Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore? Can you get any gayer? At least put on some Zeppelin if your going to have a chick flick moment save some of you manhood'_

Xander dug ground and found his MP3 player and hooked it to his stereo, after ten minutes of browsing he settled on _Bon Jovi it's my life_, before the voice could start up again he remained it that driver picks the music strange voice in his head shuts it's cake hole as Dean would say.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Dean pulled into his home town with a heavy heart, this town held no good memories for him he had a feeling that's why Sam was here. Dean decided to go see an old friend of his father Missouri Mosley, he sighed to himself as he lent down to change the tape in his deck when he saw a shadow of something out of the corner of his eye.

When he looked up it was too late, the car that collided with his and the laughing of a demon was the last thing Dean remember before his world went black.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Willow stormed though the magic box dragging Anya with her, growling she threw Anya down on to the floor as she took her place in the center of the Pentagram.

"I don't understand why I have to be here this is your reparation not mine?" growled Anya as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"He's betrayed us all, he brought this to our town and then left with him, this isn't reparations this is vengeance and since he left you I figured you'd want in. a way to get your old job back?" said Willow as Anya smiled wickedly

"Ok but your going to need to go higher then your usual dark deities, we could always try summoning the demon that started all this? Offer him to it as payment for his sins and a way to keep him out of Sunnydale?" said Anya happily as Willow smirked as she sat back to back with her mimicking her posture.

"Azrelle dark angel, leader of the demon armies I summon you. I offer up a soul of great power, a warrior for the light in exchange for your mercy upon our town" commanded both Anya and Willow as the room went black.

"Who are you to summon me mortal? A falling Witch and a banished Vengeance demon" growled a male voice as the Yellow Eyed Demon appeared from the darkness.

He watched Willow and Anya as he walked round them, though Anya gave off Fear in waves Willow was calm, cool and almost cold hearted. He chuckled to himself as he approached them.

"I will take your offering but what you have done Witch violates every law of your coven so I do not have to honor your wishes and you have forfeited your own souls in return" laughed the Yellow eyed demon as Willow and Anya collapsed.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Dean's head pounded as he came round, his vision was blurred but he knew enough to know he was chained up and wasn't alone. He could hear someone moving around.

"Ah nice to see your finally back with us Jerk I though my loyal might have been a little rough with you" cackled Sam as Dean's vision returned, stood before him was his brother in everyway but his black eyes made Dean's blood boil.

"You should know bitch that us Winchesters are hard too kill" laughed Dean manically

"Ah yes the family's stubborn pride, you might not be laughing son when Az returns with his latest prize? Your precious White Knight's friends finally turned on him, his soul will be painted black soon" laughed Sam as Dean felt his heart shatter.

"No Lexx not you too" whispered Dean as he suddenly felt so alone.

"Oh yes Dean, once Alexander comes over to our side I will use him to gain power in Sunnydale and then I'll use you to get my true prize….Our Father. He will pay for the deal he made, for selling my soul" growled Sam as Dean looked on in shock.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Xander was on the road not far from Kansas when it happened, at first Xander thought it was just the sunlight hurting his eyes but then as he body started to burn he pulled over. Throwing him out of his truck on the dusty deserted road he pulled off his shirt and collapsed to the ground, he felt like his internal organs were being liquidized from the inside out as his body burnt.

Pushing himself up on his hands Xander watched as his fingernail darkened and grew as he felt his fang come down as the pain overrided his body Xander whispered to himself.

"Willow what have you done?"

As Xander's body could take the pain no more he felt his mind breaking he called out once more.

'_Mary I need you please help me' _

Was the last thought Xander believed he'd ever think again as his mind descended into the darkness.


End file.
